Hope Levy
Hope Levy (born September 20, 1971 in Los Angeles, California, USA) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *As Told By Ginger (2000-2003) - Chet Zipper, Goth Girl (ep52), Hall Monitor (ep5), Librarian (ep40), Melanie, Nervous Kid (ep12), Pizza Dog Clerk (ep38), Villager#1 (ep13) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Stargirl (ep47) *DreamWorks The Boss Baby: Back in Business (2018) - Mom, Worker Baby Peg *DreamWorks Trollhunters (2016-2018) - Additional Voices *Invader Zim (2002) - Little Girl (ep11), Sullen Teen (ep11) *Ozzy & Drix (2003) - Brittany Estrogen (ep18) *Rugrats (2002) - Britannica, Candy (ep154), Cheerleader (ep158), Frenzied Fan#1 (ep158), Girl (ep154) *Rugrats: Pre-School Daze (2005) - Kayla *Winx Club: Beyond Believix (2012-2013) - Sonna 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Marvel Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell (2016) - Gayle, Pirate, Princess *Next Gen (2018) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Immigrants (2010) - Bus Rider #3 'Movies' *Brother Bear (2003) - Valley Girl Bear *Epic (2013) - Additional Voices *Home (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) - Additional Voices *Khumba (2013) - Cheerleader Zebra *Kung Fu Magoo (2010) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Panda (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) - Antarctic Penguin, Woman at Aquarium *Quantum Quest: A Cassini Space Odyssey (2010) - ADR Walla Group *Rango (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Rio 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Turbo (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Top Cat: Begins (2016) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Almost Home (2014) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper (2005) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie (2017) - Girl Queen *Invader Zim (1999) - Melvin Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Shin chan (2003) - Cosmo 'Movies - Dubbing' *From Up on Poppy Hill (2013) - Additional Voices *Howl's Moving Castle (2005) - Hat Shop Girl *Only Yesterday (2016) - Tsuneko Tani *Pom Poko (2005) - Additional Voices *When Marnie Was There (2015) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *A Christmas Story 2 (2012) - ADR Loop Group *The Christmas Chronicles (2018) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Battle of the Sexes (2017) - Additional Voices *Chronicle (2012) - Additional Voices *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Human Loop Group *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) - Additional Voices *Dirty Girl (2010) - Additional Voices *Down with Love (2003) - Additional Voices *Dragonball: Evolution (2009) - Additional Voices *EuroTrip (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Fat Albert (2004) - Additional Voices *Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) - Additional Voices *Hop (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Knife Fight (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Magic Mike (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Marmaduke (2010) - Afghan#1, Additional Voices *Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates (2016) - Additional Voices *Post Grad (2009) - Additional Voices *Ramona and Beezus (2010) - Additional Voices *She's the Man (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Shopgirl (2005) - ADR Loop Group *The Banger Sisters (2002) - Additional Voices *The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) - Additional Voices *The Family Stone (2005) - Additional Voices *The Mummy (2017) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Female Shopkeeper, Kumi *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Kumi *Bratz: Rock Angelz (2005) - French Girl, London Girl *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Additional Voices *JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade (2002) - Kisha *JumpStart Languages (2001) - Kisha *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil (2002) - Rebecca Chambers, Computer Voice 1 *Resistance: Retribution (2009) - Boiler 2, Female Refugee, PA Announcer *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Additional Voices *Spyro: Reignited Trilogy (2018) - Additional Voices *Sunset Overdrive (2014) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Civilian Female, Street Speedy Girl *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Civilian, Red Pill Club Kid *The Polar Express (2004) - Additional Voices *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices *Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus (2017) - Calista Childress 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ape Escape 3 (2006) - Kei *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (91) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (11) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2018. Category:American Voice Actors